blackrainbowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doppelgangers
Introduced at the end of Circle I by Julien as a "semi-boss" battle, the doppelgangers' purpose was to challenge, injure, and bring out the pasts and weaknesses of the originals. Those who were left unconscious or heavily wounded at the end of the battle (Mordie, Seipher, and Nathan) were not allowed to fight the Raven Blood Child in the next battle, and were instead faced with the noose, should the other Trial Runners fall against the following fight. Dolly's and Wraith's whereabouts were unknown during this battle. Reni "Yer signing yer own death certificate, you know, PRINCESS." At least include: battle tactics taunts, significance, death. Please keep as concise as possible; 2-3 paragraphs, excluding the quote. (Feel free to change it to something else the doppelganger said if you don't like what I've put.) Cheap and repetitious taunts. Took on the original in a race, but died in a volcanic pit. Kenneth "All of these other trial runners... you pretend you don't care, but somewhere you do. Most of them you're just trying to save, hoping it repents your soul for redemption, but a couple of them... you really do seem to care about. They're gonna be fun to kill." Nega-Kenneth was one of the first doppelgangers to participate in battle with their real counterparts. Kenneth insisted on making the fight quick, afraid that if his doppelganger shared his 'belief' abilities then himself, Mordie and Serenity could be easily overwhelmed. Both took their fight to a seperate locale within the trenches away from the others, and it was here that Nega-Kenneth began openly mocking Kenneth, accusing the way Kenneth acted as wanting to be hated and blaming himself, and threatening to reveal to Xell the lie Kenneth is keeping from him. Utilising his belief abilities to make Nega-Kenneth believe he had struck a mortal wound on Kenneth, Kenneth in actuality made himself appear invisible and snuck up behind his doppelganger, wounding him in the back of his shoulder. Considering Nega-Kenneth's surprise at Kenneth's duplicity, it could be assumed that he didn't share Kenneth's 'belief' ability afterall, or at least never had the opportunity to use it, as he was finished off by an unseen Wren. Lani "Oh, but you've been a '''very' bad girl, Lani. The destruction you left...in your wake...truly worthy...of...of...."'' Lani's opposite proved to be a very powerful fighter, much like Lani herself, so much so that Lani was certain it would be a long, drawn-out battle, leaving the victor in no condition to continue fighting. While Lani went after Nega-Xell, Nega-Lani went after the real Xell. Oddly enough, she did not try to trick the dragon but instead immediately told him that he was mistaken when he thought she was the genuine version. She took Xell hostage, taunting Lani with accusations of abandoning her own people to certain death. She didn't know the full details, but had gotten hints from the dark copy of Illiachen. However, when she asked her sword for a more detailed description of events, a seal in her mind shattered. The intense pain this caused resulted in Xell's escape and the doppelganger's death, but not before she managed to give Lani more mysteries to think about. Xell "Quote." At least include: battle tactics taunts, significance, death. Please keep as concise as possible; 2-3 paragraphs, excluding the quote. Tried to trick the real Lani Nathan "It's a really long story, really. I don't think we've got time to go into details... especially seeing as all of you are going to die. I can't see the point. But, maybe SEO will begin to interest you..." Nega-Nathan was the only one of the doppelgangers to seriously injure and defeat their genuine article. Nega-Nathan carried the same mimicry abilities as the real Nathan however did not have the same abilities that Nathan had picked up throughout the Trial, but in his battle with the original Nathan, managed to learn these techniques as well. In a strike that blinded Nega-Nathan in one eye, Nega-Nathan managed to counter Nathan's strike and seriously wound Nathan with a devastating slash across the salamander's entire body. If Nathan hadn't stopped his fall off the high platform and if Julien hadn't carried him through the vortex to the Second Circle, he would have already been dead. Following this, Nega-Nathan proceeded to battle Xell, Lani and Kari on his own, almost singlehandedly overwhelming them using their own techniques he picked up from the battles with their own doppelgangers. Nega-Nathan was only defeated by a simultaneous strike from all three fighters that took advantage of his new blind spot. Mordie “No second chances, yaknow.” Like Nathan's doppelganger, Mordie's doppelganger caused massive damage to the original and proved to be much more powerful than the original. Throughout her battle with the original, the doppelganger Mordie has revealed much about why the original Mordie took orders under Julien but later betrayed him to join the protagonists. She also injured the original Mordie's waist badly enough to knock her out. Though the Mordie doppelganger was never given a proper "death scene" and Julien carried on with the scene shortly after she had fallen to Kenneth's sedative, it may be implied that Wren had killed her in a manner similar to how he decapitated Kenneth's doppelganger; with his ability to read into souls, he may have been able to tell that the replicated Mordie was not the original and thus may have finished her off for good. Glitch Jackpot. Though Glitch's doppelganger was the first to fall, he has proven to be very vital in revealing more about the original. In the short time the two have spoken and battled, the nega revealed three major ways to vex the hedgehog: calling him by his real name Judas, mentioning his deceased sister Sarah, ''and calling him out on his taunts.'' These gave Julien and the other dark lord bystanders an advantage on how to easily make him lose his cool should they ever engage with him in battle or otherwise. Glitch's doppelganger was pinned down and slaughtered before he could even lay a finger on the original. Just killing the clone wasn't enough for the real Glitch, however - he was provoked and deranged enough to continue slicing and dicing the doppelganger's carcass until it was "barely recognisable," only stopping upon experiencing flashbacks of his sister's voice. Wren "Julien isn't here. It's just you and I, so don't waste your breath. But I'll make sure he hears you scream." A powerful duplicate of Wren that claimed to know everything about him. At Wren's behest, Nega-Wren openly spoke about what he knew of Wren's past, claiming that all of Wren's past actions; the murder of his wife, the betrayal of Julien, all were made in an effort of power-mad greed. Wren responded by saying that this assumption was only 'half right'. Nega-Wren possessed more mutagenic versatility than the genuine Wren at the time of their fight; having access to multiple as-of-yet unseen mutations in the real Wren such as a strange bone-needle launching appendage and the formation of elongated canine claws at the ends of it's limbs. Whether or not Wren will have access to such mutations at some point is unknown, but the fact that Nega-Wren possessed different mutagenic abilities to Wren at all makes it obvious that the genuine article is indeed capable of similar things if given enough power. Wren was able to kill Nega-Wren by putting his wish of being invisible to the Scyring Network into effect; it made him seemingly disappear from existence as far as Nega-Wren could percieve and allowed Wren to kill him without any form of retaliation. This apparent link to the Scrying Network made it clear that the doppelgangers were not complete duplicates at all, but rather just a series of twisted interpretations of each of the Trial Runners, fed with information gleaned from Julien's Scrying Network to which they were linked, meaning that they only knew what Julien knew at the time, about each of the Trial Runners. Seipher “I’m not here for the Jeremy Kyle Show. I’m here to bust your sorry ass, Commander.” At least include: battle tactics taunts, significance, death. Please keep as concise as possible; 2-3 paragraphs, excluding the quote. (Feel free to change it to something else the doppelganger said if you don't like what I've put.) Major bullet wound on Seipher's shoulder Kari "Give it up, little kitty cat! You won't be winning this game, not this time. Just admit defeat! Admit you are weak and tainted!" At least include: battle tactics taunts, significance, death. Please keep as concise as possible; 2-3 paragraphs, excluding the quote. (Feel free to change it to something else the doppelganger said if you don't like what I've put.)